Kingdom Hearts: Soul of the Heartless
by Xanderlover
Summary: Sora, Donald and Goofy are continuing along their journey after defeating Ansem and sealing the door.
1. Shadow

_A darkness swallowed by such light, good in the world. No one would ever understand. It was the true master of the key who would save them. He was the one who opened the door, who found the true good, who wielded the keyblade and destroyed the heartless. He was the one who put Ansem to the shadows and he was the one who would save them from the true evil. _

A warm breeze hit Sora's face as he lay on the softgrass.

"You know, this reminds me of Destiny islands, when I would lie on the beach with Kairi, we would always talk about exploring other worlds…" Sora laughed. "I miss that, I wonder if I'll ever see her again"

"Of course you will" Donald replied. His cheerful voice reassured Sora a bit.

"Yeah Sora, we're a great team, and together we can do anything." Goofy answered. "Heh, and we'll help you find Kairi again!"

Sora smiled, he knew that even if he never saw Kairi again, he would always have Donald and goofy to stick by him through thick and thin.

_Darkness exceeding, from the depths of the underworld. Shadow grasped the world; it was not safe for long. His hair, silver, dark, it swayed in the cold breeze, a storm was coming. He has risen, encloaked by shadow, his lean body empowered by only evil, he had no heart and needed none. He has arisen._

"Hey come on guys, we'd better get going before it gets dark, I think there's a storm coming" Donald yelled.

"Maybe that's a good idea…" Sora replied, he looked up at the cloudy sky and it started to rain.

"Quick over here, I see a shelter" Goofy yelled.

The shelter was dark and rickety; it looked unsafe and like it was about to fall right on top of their heads. The walls were falling in and there was junk all over the ground. But they were not one to judge since it was the only place around for a few miles. Sora sat in the barn, looking out at the black of the sky. It seemed darker than usual, the sky was dark and cloudless and the rain had stopped, but Sora sensed something was not right. The grass swayed and burnt with one breath of wind.

"Wha…?" Donald started as a shadow loomed from the sky and collided to the ground.

A dark figure slowly emerged from the burnt grass, like melting in reverse; it was dark and blurred, and sent mourn and sadness into Sora's heart. It fully surfaced and slowly stood up straight. Its eyes, white, empty, like it had no soul. Its body, ridged and black, a shadow without a wall. Sora, Donald and Goofy knew straight away what this hideous creature was, a heartless.

Unlike the heartless they had seen before, this one held a silver sword, enriched with a golden handle and a faint pattern covered the tip. Sora stared into the heartless soulless eyes and it drew its sword ready for battle.

"Ok guys, let's battle!!!!!!" Donald yelled almost as if he enjoyed it.

Sora leapt forwards, keyblade firmly in his hand, he slashed it in one quick stroke and the heartless spilt in two.

"Well, that was easy" Goofy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, too easy" Sora said unconfidently. "We'd better b…"

The heartless reappeared in front of Sora in a sudden manifestation, again it gazed directly into his eyes, soulless, meaningless, lost, dark, shadow… Sora slashed at it again, this time joined by Donald and goofy who proceeded in hacking the ground in which the heartless cowered. Upon the cliff, north to the barn the heartless reappeared again. Donald pulled out of his coat, a long, blue magical wand. It glittered and lightened the night with its power.

"Take this!!" Donald yelled as he shot out a large fireball in the direction of the heartless.

The heartless again appeared to be collided with the fireball, but again it pulled out and appeared behind Goofy.

"Goofy, behind you!" Sora yelled.

Goofy turned around to be staring into the shadows eyes, soulless, meaningless, lost, dark, shadow…these feeling came to the one in sight of the heartless eyes. Goofy froze and merely stared into the monsters eyes.

Catching the heartless off guard, sora slammed the keyblade into its hollow chest. Darkness fell and was lifted, the monster had been defeated and returned to the underworld. Goofy returned to normal again and tumbled to the ground out of fright.

"Well at least it over" Donald shuddered to Goofy as he helped him back up.

A pierce full laugh penetrated the underworld. "This is only the beginning…"


	2. Awakening to Destiny Islands

CHAPTER 2 

"Sora, are you okay?" A soft voice entered Sora's ears. Still in a doze Sora sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

"Kairi? Is that you?" Sora stuttered "Wha… what are you doing here Kairi?

"What do you mean? Sora, we live here." Kairi put her hand on Sora's shoulder. "You okay? I think your just tired."

"Huh?" Sora disbeliefed quickly sat up and looked around. It looked like Destiny Islands. The quiet sea, the warm sun, everything he remembered, was right here.

'Is this a dream' Sora wondered. "yeah, it has to be…" Sora stood up and looked at Kairi.

"Come on Sora, Riku is waiting, we have to get to work on that raft" Kairi smiled.

"No way…" Sora fell to the soft ground. 'This isn't real, I'm dreaming' Sora thought to himself. Sora put his hand to the ground and collected the sand within his hands. "Its not real" Sora's eyes fixed on the golden sand.

"Whoa, you okay? Your kinda dreary today" Kairi said as she held out her hand.

"Thanks Kairi" Sora smiled. A cold wind hit Sora's neck, something was unsettling about it. Sora reached out for Kairi's hand.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Kairi sneered.

"What?" Sora asked shocked.

"You can never see the light, you are stuck in eternal darkness!!!" Kairi's eyes glowed, fire, dread within them.

"Kairi?" Sora cried

"Sora, you will never know…" Kairi quietly spoke, her voice sounded stronger, unlike her own. Kairi's head down to her body, her eyes were white, like she was hypnotised. A dark shadow overtook her. Kairi slowly was engulfed by shadow and was gone. Sora stood up and looked around. Again he saw destiny islands swallowed by shadow.


End file.
